All I Want For Christmas
by ocfan
Summary: James was not a fan of Christmas and Kendall was determined to help him learn to love it..Cute Kames Christmas Story!


Disclaimer: Don't own them…just a fan!

_James Diamond had never been a fan of Christmas…growing up with divorced parents he was always shuttled back and forth, however most of the time he spent his holidays with his friends, he never felt like he had a home to go to. _

"Ah…Christmas time" Carlos said smiling and looking at around the apartment.

"I know…I can't believe its tomorrow but it's so strange without snow," said Logan.

"Who needs snow? Or Christmas or anything really?" James said sitting on the couch.

"Here we go…" Kendall said sighing and sitting next to him.

_James looked at him…._

"James…come on give us some holiday cheer please?" Carlos said sitting next to Kendall.

"Sorry…not going to happen..." James said.

_Jen and Katie walked into the apartment arms full of groceries and smiles on their faces…_

"Who wants to help make cookies?" Jen asked.

_All of the guys rushed over as James continued to sit on the couch…disgusted with the entire situation…James silently walked to the bedroom. _

"What is up with your boyfriend?" Katie asked her brother.

"Katie…you know that he hates this time of year," Kendall said to her.

"We need to do something that will finally snap him out of it…its depressing me." Logan said.

"Seriously…me too" Carlos nodded in agreement.

"It's not healthy for him to constantly be this way…" Jen said.

_Kendall couldn't argue with any of them…as they started baking cookies and singing along with the songs Kendall thought of what he could do to help James._

"I have an idea to cure his holiday blues…but I need you guys to help me..." Kendall said.

**Christmas Morning **

_James was woken up suddenly and placed his hand on his forehead….there was a note. Wiping his eyes…he grabbed the note from his head and began to read it._

"It may not be what you want…but give it a try….Kendall"

"What?" James sat up and looked at the other side of the room Kendall's bed was empty and perfectly made.

_Sighing he got up and made his way to the bedroom door and opened it…he could hear Christmas music and excited talking. _

"Morning…Merry Christmas" James to everyone gathered around the tree.

_They all wished him a merry Christmas and went back to their unwrapping…Kendall was noticeably missing._

"There's a mug out on the counter for you sweetie if you want hot chocolate..." Jen said looking up.

"Okay…thanks" James grabbed the mug and in it found another note.

"Who says it can't snow in California?...Kendall"

"Okay….what is with these bizarre notes and where is Kendall?" James asked.

"Haven't seen him…" Logan said. "Come sit down and open presents"

_James sighed, poured himself hot chocolate and was about to sit down on the couch when the door opened. _

"Morning All…Merry Christmas," Kendall said cheerily.

_They all bid him merry Christmas and watched him walk to the kitchen and pour hot chocolate for himself._

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked him.

"Lobby…its dead there" Kendall said.

"What is with these notes?" James asked him before Kendall sat down.

"What notes?" Kendall asked and grabbed a present to open.

_James shook his head and continued to open his presents….as did the rest of them. _

"Ok…time for Christmas breakfast," Jen said after everyone was done.

_As she started making the meal, everyone else started setting the table….sitting at their places. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Katie were talking excitedly. James on the other hand was playing with his plate and turned it over to find…another note. _

"Remember….it doesn't matter where you live…as long as you live….Kendall"

_Before he could ask any questions, Jen presented them with breakfast and they ate and talked about what movies they were going to watch. _

**Christmas Afternoon**

_Christmas cookies and a movie marathon was on the agenda for the rest of the day…and they were happy...well most of them._

"I don't get it…..there has to be something else on….I've had enough" James said.

"Just watch them!" Logan said.

"Another movie starts in about five minutes…I'm going to the bathroom…" Kendall said.

_Kendall got up and walked to the bathroom….a few moments later he returned just as the movie was beginning. _

"Don't look so sad…" Kendall said to James,

"I'll give it a try" James said.

_Kendall smiled as the movie started, as soon as he knew that James was intensely watching the screen…Kendall slipped away from the couch and quietly out the door. _

_While in the middle of the movie James walked to the bathroom….and there taped on his lucky comb was another note. He didn't want another note! He just wanted an explanation! _

"It may be December…but its California…meet me in the park…Kendall"

"Looks like I'm going to the park…" James said.

_They all nodded as they continued to watch the movie that was on TV, James threw on his jacket over his pajamas, put his shoes on and walked out the door and to then down to the vacant lobby. Bitters was there but paid him no attention…..James continued through the lobby and out the door. He walked down the street and to the park where much to his confusion the grass was covered with snow….Kendall was sitting on the bench. _

"Merry Christmas James…" Kendall said.

"Thank you Kendall…this was the best Christmas ever" James said.

_Kendall hated him yet another note…_

"Merry Christmas….always know that you will always be home with us…Love, Kendall."

**Happy Holidays to All**


End file.
